Anagnórisis
by SpaceSonic
Summary: Debe de haber algo más allá de la gloria, debe haber algo más allá de cumplir ordenes. A veces el conocerse a si mismo es tan fácil como fumarse un cigarrillo. OneShot.


Disclaimer:

\- Code Geass no es de mi propiedad; es de los malditos de Sunrise, que nos destrozaron el corazón.

\- Esto es un AU, como todo lo que escribo. Si, no me da para más.

\- No tiene Yaoi, pero si bromance. Como corresponde.

\- OneShot

\- Personajes levemente en Ooc.

-Todos los personajes actúan raro en mis fics. Están advertidos.

 **Anagnórisis** (1)

 _«El encuentro de dos personas es como el contacto de dos sustancias químicas: si hay alguna reacción, ambas se transforman»._

Carl Gustav Jung

 **Ahora**

 **Mar del pacífico sur.**

El cielo estaba despejado, y las estrellas mostraban sus constelaciones como un cuadro de Jackson Pollock(2), en medio de la nada, pintado por alguien todo poderoso. Bah, como podía recordar y pensar en algo así en un momento como este. Eso le daba a entender que tenía un problema. Claro, el mismo problema que lo traía hasta este momento.

Su nombre es Lelouch Vi Britannia, el próximo heredero al trono de Britannia. Y estaba abordo de un crucero, en medio del mar, asistiendo a una fiesta importantísima. Fiesta en dónde él era el invitado principal, y para celebrar una de las tantas victorias de Britannia, sobre algún desdichado país, que había tenido la mala suerte de oponerse a Britannia. Pues mala idea.

Su hermano Clovis, mayor qué él y anfitrión de la fiesta, le había sugerido, con mucha amabilidad que le acompañara, para que se relajara. Aduciendo que a sus 16 años se comportaba como un hombre de 70 años con problemas de digestión. Es decir, lo había secuestrado con la ayuda de Jeremiah, para que dejara de hacer lo que hacía y comenzara a vivir su vida. En la idea de Clovis de vivir la vida, bebiendo, riendo y creyéndose un Adonis moderno.

Qué molesto.

Pero a Lelouch le encantaba hacer lo que hacía, aunque el mismo supiera que no era el hobby (si se le pudiera llamar así) más sano del universo. Y era esto, lo que a la tierna edad de 14 años, se le había otorgado el privilegio de ser él, el próximo sucesor de su padre. Anteponiéndose a sus hermanos mayores y por ende más aventajados en el tema. Pero es que quién iba a imaginar, que el delicado Lelouch, con ese cuerpo delgado y rasgos andróginos, iba a ser tan bueno en esto del arte de la guerra. Pues gente, que sepan que Lelouch, si bien, no tenía la fuerza física necesaria, tenía en cambio una inteligencia envidiable y un sentido de la estrategia que nadie, bueno, quizás solo Schneizel podía llegar a igualar. Mentira, Schneizel era un estirado, que jamás se ensuciaría las manos, en cambio Lelouch, hasta pensaba que el rojo sangre, lucía bien con su uniforme militar.

Pero así como sus hazañas le hicieron acreedor del puesto por el que todos peleaban. A cambio le habían quitado algo que aún no entendía que era irrecuperable. Su infancia, su linda infancia, se había visto opacada por estratagemas que parecían un juego, pero que aplicadas a la realidad, eran un arma mortal, mortal e infalible. Pero Lelouch no se había contentado con saber que sus ideas darían buenos resultados para el imperio, él quería estar al frente y ver como todo cobraba vida, o mejor dicho, se cobraba las vidas de quienes se oponían.

* * *

 **Hace cuatro años**

 **Salón Imperial, Pendragón**

Un día, se presentó ante su padre y le dijo que él quería liderar el ejército contra sus nuevos enemigos. Lo dijo con toda la seriedad que puede llegar a tener un niño de 12 años, que ha vivido encerrado toda su vida entre la opulencia y la elegancia.

Esto, a Charles Zi Britannia, le había parecido un chiste. El más delicado de sus hijos, pidiendo semejante cosa, si hasta que le hubiera pedido un palacio nuevo, era más esperable, qué el deseo de ir a la guerra. Y menos de Lelouch, quién siempre había estado más interesado en leer y no hacer nada. Sabía que su hijo menor, se regía por la ley del mínimo esfuerzo y no es que eso no le molestara, deseaba, en secreto claro, que su hijo menor mostrara interés en algo, porqué su actitud era francamente preocupante. Sólo que no podía simplemente decirle nada. Lelouch era hijo de su querida Marianne, y por supuesto, secretamente su hijo más querido. Él siempre había dejado que el niño hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana.

Para Charles como padre y aunque jamás lo admitiera, que su hijo favorito fuera feliz era más que suficiente. Pero ahora, ese mismo niño, su querido niño, ese que tenía sus ojos y que se parecía a su madre, le estaba pidiendo un ejército e ir a la guerra. ¿Cómo iba a mandar a su hijo a la guerra? ¿Cómo mandar a su pequeño, delgado y delicado Lelouch a la guerra? Había algo que no lograba encajar, por qué no era imaginable ver a Lelouch entre tipos rudos y fuertes, con esos enormes y pesados uniformes y más aún, que Lelouch fuera el que los comandara. No, aquí había algo que no encajaba para nada. Además de seguro Lelouch ni aguantaría el uniforme militar de Britannia, que era bastante pesado y como príncipe que era, necesitaba condecoraciones. Vamos agregándole más peso al endeble cuerpo del muchachito. No, a Charles esto no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia.

Miró a su hijo con los ojos más gélidos que logro poner, cosa que tampoco le gustaba hacer, tener que mirarlo mal, cuando el niño lo miraba tan serio.

Se parecía a Marianne, eso le provocaba abrazarlo. Pero no podía, ¿Por qué?, ¿Dónde quedaría su imagen de tirano mal padre?

Detrás de Lelouch se encontraba Jeremiah Gottwald, el ex jefe de guardias de Marianne, quién actualmente era el encargado de la seguridad de Lelouch, quién lo miraba con unos ojos suplicantes que pedían que despachara al niño sin concederle su deseo.

Sin quitar la mirada de Lelouch e ignorando la de Jeremiah, Charles se pronunció.

-Niño, ¿Qué insolencia es esta?- Y Lelouch dio un respingo, pero no retrocedió. - Venir aquí y ocupar mi valioso tiempo en tonterías. ¿Qué es eso de qué te entregue a mis hombres para tus jueguitos? Britannia hará uso de ti cuando llegue el momento. Mientras eres inservible.

Jeremiah suspiró calladamente, luego debería aguantar la pataleta de su príncipe, sobre que nadie lo valoraba, pero eso era algo con lo que podía lidiar. Pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando Lelouch alzo su voz, la voz de un niño aún.

-Padre, comprendo qué es irrisoria mi petición, pero también sé que tengo la capacidad para que Britannia florezca. Florezca de la forma en la que mejor lo hace, mediante la victoria. Sí, es verdad, soy un niño aún- y mientras decía lo de niño, se podía notar su incomodidad- Pero también soy tu hijo, llevo tu sangre y soy hijo de una de tus mejores soldado, así que creo que merezco una oportunidad de demostrar que ésta, tu sangre y la sangre de mi madre, que corre en mí, es capaz de algo que jamás has visto. Sólo necesito tu bendición y te lo demostrare.

Charles, se sentía extrañamente complacido, su hijo, su pequeño hijo quién no había jamás mostrado interés en nada además de la lectura y el ajedrez, era capaz de tal interés. Esto no era algo que pudiera simplemente dejar pasar, pero exponer a su hijo a semejante peligro, tampoco era algo que pudiera hacer.

-Lelouch, lo qué me estas pidiendo, es un mero capricho de tu parte- Y Lelouch iba a abrir la boca para reclamar, pero Charles continuó- Pero comprendo tus deseos, pero eso no justifica que entregue a mis hombres a manos de un príncipe caprichoso, por ello, tengo un ofrecimiento. Lo tomas o lo dejas, pero que sepas bien, que si lo dejas, no vuelvas a venir ante mí a pedir algo, hasta que estés hecho un hombre, que no tenga la necesidad de suplicar.-

Lelouch quedó expectante. Contra lo que él pensaba antes de entrar, esto iba mejor de lo esperado, de hecho su petición era algo que sabía muy bien iba a ser negada, pero era también algo que hería su pecho y que lo iba a consumir si no era capaz de exponerla.

Jeremiah por su parte, estaba pálido e incrédulo. Su Majestad el Emperador, había siquiera considerado la petición de su hijo, de su hijo favorito, a quién cuidaba con más recelo que a cualquier otro. Aunque muy pocos lo supieran.

-Lelouch, Yo: Charles Zi Britannia, tu padre te concedo, y porqué yo así lo deseo, la sola oportunidad de ganar la guerra en la que estamos envueltos. Para ellos tienes una semana y sólo un batallón de 100 hombres, recién graduados, quienes estarán a tu entera disposición. Si después de ese plazo, no has conseguido, nada menos que la victoria, no serás digno de pedir nada más, hasta que yo lo considere. Y por cada vida perdida en vano de esos 100 hombres, recibirás un castigo. Ahora, dime, ¿Aceptas?.

Jeremiah sólo deseaba que su príncipe diera la media vuelta y marchara enfadado, llorando si era el caso, y que no aceptara, lo que era un suicidio seguro. Además, ¿Ser castigado? No, eso no era algo que el fuera a permitir.

Pero Lelouch, contra todo pronóstico, tanto de Jeremiah, como de su padre, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su delicado rostro, una sonrisa que daba a entender, de qué no sólo aceptaba los absurdos términos, si no, que también, estaba seguro de salir victorioso. Este niño no le tenía miedo a nada y más aún había logrado su oportunidad.

-Padre, no te decepcionaré, vas a sentirte orgulloso de mí, como de nadie más, sólo espera y lo verás.

Y levanto su delgado cuerpo y dio media vuelta para cumplir con su anunciado cometido.

Por su parte Charles, pensaba, en qué si algo le pasaba a Lelouch, no habría infierno comparable con el que él desataría, aunque haya sido él mismo, quién pecara de no conocer lo suficiente a su hijo, como para saber que este en vez de acobardarse, aceptaría tan absurda propuesta. Pero Lelouch era hijo de Marianne, y era en estos momentos, más que nunca, podía verla a ella, caminando por ese pasillo.

Suspiró y saliendo de sus profundos pensamientos, sentenció:

\- Llamen a Clovis, necesito verle de inmediato-

Si Lelouch iba a ir a la guerra, debería al menos ir bien vestido y Clovis, era la mejor opción para encargarse de ello.

Al final, todos sus hijos servían de algo.

Sonrió.

* * *

 **Ahora**

 **Mar del pacífico sur.**

De eso habían pasado 4 años, en dónde Lelouch, no sólo logro la victoria en menos de una semana, si no, que también manteniendo las pérdidas humanas en lo mínimo, además de no perder a ninguno de sus hombres. Y es que aparte de inteligente, era condenadamente manipulador. Una lección que muchos aprendieron y de mala manera. Y a esas batallas, la habían sucedido otras, todas terminadas de la misma manera, casi sin un mayor esfuerzo, y por supuesto, su nombre ahora estaba por todo lo alto, de hecho hasta un apodo se ganó y era uno que si bien no aceptaba que le gustará, era evidente que si lo hacía.

El príncipe negro, debido a la negrura de su alma, su mano dura y corazón oscuro. Y que Clovis tiene buen ojo para la ropa.

Y llegado el momento, para nadie fue sorpresa, la decisión del emperador, de nombrar a su hijo menor, como su próximo heredero, quién claramente había demostrado ser el mejor.

Si, el niño recién había cumplido 14 años, cuando ya le había brindado a Britannia el dominio de más de un tercio del mundo. Su nombre y su apodo causaban pesadillas y hasta protagonizaba cuentos infantiles, siendo él el villano.

Pero ahora a sus 16 años, de pronto se percató, que su vida ya no tenía mucho sentido, qué sus enemigos al saber que era contra él con quien se tenían que enfrentar, de inmediato se rendían. Y todo se había trasformado en una sucesión de aburrimiento, lo que antes lo hacía tan feliz, actualmente lo tenía profundamente deprimido. Hasta había considerado declararle la guerra a países con quién estaban en buenos términos, para así poder decir que Lelouch Vi Britannia había conquistado el mundo, pero la verdad es que en el fondo tenía la necesidad de volver a sentir la emoción, que sintió la primera vez que se había parado delante de su propio batallón y se había ganado su confianza, dándoles nada más ni nada menos que la victoria, que había sido esquiva hasta ese momento para los más experimentados. Eso y que él era de la idea de que las guerras eran de quienes habían decidido ser parte de ellas, no de las personas que habían quedado metidas en medio, sin tener derecho a escoger.

Para Lelouch era importante mantener las bajas al mínimo, tanto de su parte, como del enemigo, porqué él mismo conocía el dolor de perder a alguien amado. Y no era algo que quisiera provocar, si es que lo podía evitar. Pero eso no lo podían saber sus enemigos, o le quitarían su apodo y a él le gustaba ser el malo de los cuentos infantiles.

Sus hermanos le habían dicho que era un buen momento para tomarse un descanso, ver la vida desde otra perspectiva que no fuera la de un puesto de mando y que asumiera sus 16 años.

* * *

 **En la mañana de ese mismo día**

Por esas razones, llego a su Palacio, la Villa Imperial de Aries, sin siquiera anunciarse, el más molesto de sus hermanos. Clovis, hablando algo acerca de un maravilloso crucero, en medio del mar, qué el cielo era hermoso y la comida delicioso, además de hermosas mujeres y hombres, qué el no juzgaba. Mientras Lelouch yacía en su cama, mirando el techo, como lo había estado haciendo desde que había vuelto de su última campaña, hará unos dos meses atrás. La diatriba de Clovis le estaba revolviendo el estómago, porque no le interesaba ningún crucero, ni la comida, ni las mujeres y menos los hombres, él sólo quería recobrar la pasión que se había diluido en algún momento de los 4 últimos años.

-¡Clovis para!, me estás provocando una jaqueca...-

-¡Oh no!, llamaré a un médico, sólo recuéstate ya vengo...-

-Clovis, detente, eres TÚ, quién me está provocando una jaqueca y por cierto estoy acostado.-

-Lelouch, tu salud es importante- Hizo un mohín.

-Tú eres dañino para mi salud- Se tapó el rostro con una de las almohadas.

-Si sigues aquí encerrado, te volverás transparente-

-Ajá-

-El crucero te dará un bronceado espectacular-

-Ajá.-

-Vamos, será en tu honor.-

-No.-

-Pero ya está todo listo.-

-No.-

-Me estás hiriendo.- Chilló.

-Estamos empatados.-

Unos leves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron las suplicas nada dignas de Clovis. Era Jeremiah, quién traía consigo un par de refrescos y quien al contrario de los últimos pasados años, lucía feliz y radiante, y la razón era obvia, su amo, estaba más que sano y salvo en su palacio, y no expuesto a ningún peligro.

-Sus altezas, lamento interrumpir su charla, les traigo algo para que amenicen su tarde.-

-Jeremiah, Clovis ya se iba, puedes acompañarlo a la puerta- Dijo Lelouch aún con la almohada en la cara.

-¡Lelouch!, ¿Me estás echando?, ¿A mí? ¡¿Quién sólo vela por tu bienestar?!-

Y con eso el tono de Clovis se elevó en un decibel, cosa que hizo que Lelouch agarrara con mayor fuerza su almohada.

-Clovis, déjame en paz, si no te quieres ir, ve a hablar con Jeremiah. Jeremiah, es una orden que hables con Clovis... lejos de aquí.-

-Jeremiah, vengo a invitar a este hermanito ingrato que tengo, a un placentero y relajante viaje a través del mar y además en su honor, y él me trata así. ¿Dime, qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?- Y enjugo, sus falsas lágrimas.

-Mi príncipe, debería escuchar lo que su hermano, su majestad el príncipe Clovis le ofrece, además es una oportunidad idónea para ver cosas nuevas-

A Jeremiah, quién quería a Lelouch como a su propio hijo, esto del viaje le parecía una oportunidad ideal de que su príncipe saliera de la depresión que lo tenía convertido en una ostra.

Ante las palabras de Jeremiah, Lelouch se levantó de golpe, pero debido a lo rápido de la acción termino mareado y agarrándose la cabeza, por lo desagradable de la sensación(3).

-¡Lelouch!-

-¡Su majestad!-

-¡Ya paren!, sólo me mareé y es todo su culpa, no iré a ninguna lugar, para ser exhibido como un animal de feria y eso es todo, y ahora lárguense ambos, que tengo una jaqueca horrible-

-Pero Lelouch... está bien, pero al menos deja que Jeremiah, te traiga algo para ese dolor de cabeza. Te lo tomas y me voy te lo prometo.- Dijo Clovis, acariciando el cabello de Lelouch quién aún se sostenía la cabeza, esperando que la sensación desapareciera del todo, pero Lelouch, no veía el brillo de astucia en los ojos de Clovis.

Jeremiah, ante las palabras de Clovis, ya había vuelto con dos pildoritas blancas, muy sospechosas en la opinión de Lelouch, y se las había ofrecido, aludiendo que eran aspirinas infantiles. Lelouch iba a reclamar ante ese último adjetivo de su medicamento, pero no tenía ni el ánimo, ni las fuerzas de pelear con ninguno de los dos hombres, que según ellos mismos, sólo desean su bienestar.

Clovis le acercó uno de los vasos que había traído anteriormente Jeremiah y Lelouch de un trago se tomó el par de píldoras. Luego se acomodó en su cama, esperando que tanto Jeremiah como Clovis cumplieran su promesa y se fueran. Cuando de repente, comenzó a sentirse extrañamente muy cansado y por lo cual trató levantarse, sin tener demasiado éxito, miro a sus acompañantes quienes, más que preocupados por su condición, se veían bastante complacidos, luciendo un par de sonrisas radiantes. Y entonces Lelouch, dando crédito al hecho de que todos decían que tenía una mente brillante, en medio de lo que le estaba pasando, se percató que las desgraciadas pildoritas, no eran aspirinas, ni siquiera aspirinas infantiles, como pregonaba Jeremiah, si no, un par de somníferos y unos bastante fuertes. El par de malditos traidores, lo habían drogado y seguramente ahora sería arrastrado al estúpido crucero sin su autorización.

Quería gritarles y hacer uso de todas las malas palabras que había aprendido en los últimos 4 años, pero lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de caer bajo los efectos de los somníferos fue:

\- Hijos de...-

Y todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

 **Hace una hora atrás.**

Había pasado varias horas a su parecer desde que había sido embaucado de la forma más baja. Bonita manera de comprobar que ya no se puede confiar en nadie, absolutamente en nadie. Siendo despertado con el ruido de las olas se quedó un rato mirando el techo, cuanta opulencia era capaz de acarrear un simple techo, hasta parecía que el acabado fuera en oro, pero, si estaban en un crucero, era solo peso extra, además era demasiado... Ah! pero era el crucero de Clovis, el peso extra y lo demasiado, eran su marca personal.

Se levantó y tambaleando se dirigió a lo que parecía ser el baño. Su centro de gravedad aún no se ajustaba al hecho de estar en el mar y los somníferos aún le hacían ver las cosas de forma un poco graciosa a su parecer. Lo que lo llevo a estar horriblemente mareado y su odio por Clovis y Jeremiah, era exactamente proporcional a su malestar, el cual ya era bastante inconmensurable.

Abrió el grifo del lavamanos y juntando agua entre ambas manos, se mojó la cara, sintiendo alivio con la frescura de la misma. Después de un par de segundos, comenzó a inspeccionar su alrededor y todo sea dicho, sentía una horrible vergüenza de adentrarse a un lugar que no conocía en ese estado tan poco valeroso, si alguien lo viera así... era mejor que nadie supiera que el genio de las estrategias tenía la guardia tan baja.

Luego de mirar durante, lo que le pareció el minuto más largo de su vida, el espantoso baño de su ya horrible y sobrecargada habitación, llego a la conclusión que Clovis tenía que pagar. Ese cuarto era todo lo que el odiaba, no había manera de relajarse en lo que parecía el escenario de un cabaret, si hasta el oro se veía barato ¡Y eso que era ORO!.

Suspiró.

Se frotó los ojos y con una nueva y reluciente determinación, nacida sólo para hacerle miserable el viaje a Clovis, comenzó a urdir un plan, y Lelouch era muy peligroso y más cuando le daban motivos de sobra.

Primer paso, escapar del cabaret ese de habitación. Segundo paso, volver loco a Clovis... y vaya que tenía ideas al respecto. Ideas nacidas desde lo más bajo de su escala moral, pero qué más da, Clovis se lo busco.

Registró la habitación, para encontrar una nota de su próxima víctima, sobre lo que parecía una caja que contenía seguramente la ropa almidonada que según Clovis estaba de moda. No quiso abrir la caja, para qué, debió también no leer la nota, pero eran esos errores de los cuales siempre se deben de aprender.

La nota en cuestión estaba escrita en un papelito color turquesa. Qué detalle de Clovis, una nota con tonos marítimos, además estaba escrito con letras doradas. Parecía que el Rococó se ponía de moda de nuevo y era Clovis quién lo había resucitado de donde jamás debió de salir. Del olvido.

Dicha notita rezaba:

"Querido hermanito, espero te despiertes de mejor ánimo, recuerda que quiero lo mejor para ti. Aquí te dejo un hermoso traje, confeccionado exclusivamente para tu personita. Te espero en el salón en cuanto estés listo.

Te quiere Clovis, xoxo."

Lelouch tenía una política de no matar a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, pero Clovis, estaba tentándolo a romper sus políticas. ¿Quién diablos en sus cabales lo llamaría 'personita'? A él, el príncipe negro, la encarnación de la maldad y todo lo malo. Y peor aún, desde cuando Clovis manejaba un lenguaje tan coloquial como el 'xoxo'. Qué el cielo se apiade de todos, porqué esto era el inicio del fin.

Miró la habitación, la muy horrible habitación y trató de omitir lo que por sentado lo estaba distrayendo, y comenzó a buscar algo entre sus ropas, al darse cuenta que seguía ahí se tranquilizó, luego comenzó una nueva búsqueda por la habitación hasta encontrar algo que de seguro debía de estar por ahí y cuando lo encontró, una sonrisa bastante siniestra se dibujó en su rostro. Era hora de comenzar.

* * *

 **Hace media hora atrás.**

Suzaku Kururugi, es un chico muy amable, y eso era algo que su padre odia mucho de él. Se la pasaba constantemente repitiéndole que la amabilidad era lo que le impedía ser el hijo que él deseaba, uno en el que poder dejar el futuro de Japón y estar tranquilo al respecto, pero, el pobre de Suzaku no pretendía hacer nada con Japón. De hecho, si bien no albergaba ningún sentimiento negativo hacía su país natal, no comprendía porqué ese afán que tenían hacía el honor, los hacía tan insoportables. Suzaku, sólo quería tener una vida normal, ir a la escuela, emborracharse, tener una novia y esas cosas que podía ver cuando pasaba en la limusina por las calles de Kyoto, junto a su maestro y guía Tôdô san, hacía algún congreso o reunión, con gente muy importante; es decir un montón de adultos, en su mayoría seniles, que se ve que hace años perdieron el sentido de estar vivos, junto con su alegría. Gracias a que, su padre, el primer ministro de Japón, Genbu Kururugi, ya había decidido que su hijo sería su sucesor, sin pensar en Suzaku. Porqué Japón es más importante, claro está.

De esa manera condenó a su único hijo a ser el líder por el cual todos estaban esperando. Y Suzaku no se había opuesto, no lo habían criado para oponerse.

El pobre de Suzaku, a veces deseaba decirle a su padre que le caían mejor los Britannian, que los Japoneses, que en cierto sentido era verdad, porqué si bien estaban locos, en su mayoría y eran muy belicosos, al menos si nacías en la realeza te trataban de las mil maravillas, no te forzaban a levantarte de madrugada a darte de golpes con una espada de madera, hasta que las manos se te entumecieran. Pero esta era la vida que le había tocado y constantemente le repetían lo afortunado que era, y que su destino era enfrentarse a Britannia, porqué según su padre y Tôdô san, y los viejos seniles, perdón, sabios del consejo, tenían entre ceja y ceja la idea de que Britannia los iba a invadir de la noche a la mañana y esclavizarlos, casi como en alguna película épica. ¿Qué acaso su padre y los demás no entendían que ya no estaban en la edad media, ni se comunicaban con señales de humo? Qué habían buenos términos con Britannia y que eso de la guerra para ellos era algo como un hobby y Japón había dejado en claro, qué ellos no eran hobby de nadie, y que eran serios y honorables, además de aburridos según Suzaku. Y de ahí su broma de querer decirle a su padre que le caen mejor sus enemigos imaginarios que su propio pueblo, pero eso, se lo diría el día en que quisiera que a su padre le diera una apoplejía y el pobre de Tôdô san cometiera harakiri.

Pero a veces Suzaku era algo más que amable. Era ingenuo y no sabía que a Britannia había que susurrarle una idea para que esta se materializara, pero, esa es otra historia.

Al buen Suzaku, no le gustaban los barcos, de hecho si bien se quejaba de su entrenamiento y esas cosas, que aburren a cualquier adolescente de 16 años, con las hormonas vueltas locas, por las niñas que dejan más piel de lo normal al descubierto. También su posición era un privilegio, como en estas circunstancias en las que había sido invitado, explícitamente él y no su padre, cosa rara. Porqué en la invitación decía para: 'El honorable, hijo del Primer Ministro de Japón, Lord Suzaku Kururugi.' Y eso que lo leyó varias veces, para no sentirse timado. A decir verdad era una rimbombante invitación de nada más y nada menos de uno de los príncipes imperiales en persona, quién lo invitaba a pasar una velada en un crucero de lujo, para celebrar a su hermano el Príncipe Negro de Britannia, poseedor del alma más oscura jamás antes vista, asesino implacable, manipulador y estratega, protagonista de cuentos de terror. Por haber vuelto victorioso, nuevamente, de una de sus incursiones bélicas. Bueno, no es que Suzaku no se supiera el nombre del dicho príncipe con semejante curriculum, digno de algún dios del averno, si no, que la verdad es que no entendía como pronunciar el nombre del príncipe en cuestión. Las lenguas extranjeras no eran su fuerte y casi estaba seguro que ese nombre no estaba en inglés, así que su cerebro muy práctico, decidió que era información irrelevante y la olvidó.

El caso es que Suzaku, comprendía que su padre jamás le permitiría aceptar semejante invitación, y fue una sorpresa rotunda, que le obligara a asistir, en compañía de Tôdô san, a quien por cierto, le encantaban tanto las fiestas como los Britannian, es decir iba a ser una tortura y aquí el peor parado había sido el pobre hombre.

Pero como siempre Suzaku se esperaba alguna treta de su padre, porqué obligar a su mejor hombre a hacer de niñera de su único heredero en una fiesta con sus enemigos, no estaba contemplado en su configuración mental. Porqué lo que Genbu Kururugi quería, era que Suzaku investigara a los Britannian y viera que traían entre manos, además el príncipe Clovis La Britannia, quién había enviado la invitación, era alguien conocido por su desapego con la violencia y muy conocido por su amor al buen pasar. Y si bien la fiesta era para honrar justamente al hermano al que si le encantaba la violencia, era una oportunidad de oro, para que Suzaku se le acercara y conociera a dicho príncipe. Si, el mismo al que Suzaku ni siquiera le sabe el nombre, porqué la verdad es que nadie le había visto la cara, nadie que pudiera vivir para contarlo o eso decían al menos, y sólo tenían por referencia un sin número de adjetivos pavorosos y ninguna foto real de Príncipe Negro, a quién además no le gustaba salir en público. Así que por decirlo de una forma sencilla, tenían una oportunidad de oro enfrente y no la iban a desperdiciar, además las probabilidades de que fuera una trampa eran escasas. Después de los cuentos sobre los cruceros que se hunden en el mar, a nadie le darían ganas de armar una confrontación en uno, además ese se veía bastante elegante y Suzaku todo sea dicho, no pensaba ni obligado a ponerse a pelear en uno, porqué lo mareaban y lo ponían nervioso, sobre todo por el tema de estar en medio de la nada.

Y eso nos trae al presente, al pobre, ingenuo y amable Suzaku, vestido con un maravilloso, en palabras de su sastre, traje de gala, en medio del gran salón de eventos del crucero de Clovis La Britannia, en dónde podía ver como la mayoría de los herederos más jóvenes de industrias y países del mundo libre, o del que queda libre, en compañía con la alta sociedad Britannian, festejaban con gozo, entre manjares y alcohol. Era como una fiesta de adolescentes, pero muy, muy fina, o eso pensaba Suzaku, quién no era la persona que más había asistido a fiestas de adolescentes en su vida.

Le habían servido _champagne_ , y había quedado ahí sólo como pez fuera del agua, sin conocer a nadie y muy lejos de Tôdô san, quién miraba a todos con recelo desde una esquina y tocaba el lugar dónde portaba regularmente su katana, la cual por reglas de etiqueta no podía llevar a bordo, como queriendo infundirse valor, para estar entre toda esa gente.

Suzaku, se bebió de golpe el dorado líquido y sintió cosquillitas en la nuca, además recordó una frase que había leído en un manga, que emulaba la vida de los Britannian, algo, sobre qué el alcohol era valor líquido. Púes hasta parecía verdad, porqué se sentía un tanto mejor, hasta ganas de hablar tenía. Pero para su recién descubierta beta social, no había nadie con quién hablar, todos estaban ya en grupitos, hablando alegremente, mientras los camareros, quienes, extrañamente usaban unas pañoletas blancas que les cubrían en cabello y unos antifaces, todo iguales, parecían clones mientras los veía pasearse entre los invitados, con comida y bebida, así que decidió dirigirse hacía Clovis, quién además hace un rato había anunciado que su hermano debería estar por llegar y todos estaban expectantes, por lo cual Suzaku, quería tener la mejor vista para cuando eso sucediese, además de que su levemente mareado cerebro, le sugirió, porque no ir a saludar al anfitrión. Así que alisó las arrugas imaginarias de su 'maravilloso' traje de gala y enfiló hacía el príncipe.

Pero, el cerebro de Suzaku no contemplo un montón de posibilidades, como la de chocar de frente con uno de los enmascarados camareros, quién en su defensa, salió de la nada, el mismo que al verse envestido por Suzaku, soltó la bandeja, cuyo contenido fue a parar a la finísima alfombra y sobre sí mismo, para luego ser el centro de atención de la habitación.

Suzaku no sabía si ayudar o no, sabía que los Britannia, eran un tanto quisquillosos con sus empleados y no soportaban las faltas y esta parecía grave, pero de igual manera, su amable corazón lo empujo a ponerse a la altura del camarero, quién murmuraba algo entre dientes, mientras torpemente recogía el contenido esparcido en la alfombra, para ponerlos sobre la bandeja caída que yacía a su lado, lo más rápido que le permitían sus manos. Suzaku, quería ayudarlo, pero sólo atinó a pedir disculpas, pero el camarero en ningún momento lo miro, sólo se limitó a imitar a Suzaku y también pedir disculpas por su torpeza.

Ya varias personas se les habían amontonado para mirar que ocurría, qué no era nada normal que un camarero, que se suponía bien entrenado para una fiesta de tal magnitud, fuera capaz de semejante torpeza. Suzaku se paró y trato de decir que fue su culpa, que todo sea dicho, sí había sido su culpa y del _champagne_ , pero nadie parecía hacerle mucho caso, estaban todos fascinados con la escena, cuando de pronto, siente una voz bastante aguda, preguntando qué ocurría para generar tal expectación. Suzaku se volteó y vio al príncipe Clovis, aparecer de la nada, quién al fijarse en la escena, llevo una de sus blancas manos a su boca y tratando de disimular su agobio, porqué parecía agobiado, aunque Suzaku no sabía si era por algo como esto o algo más. Su ojo entrenado le decía que había algo más. Pero mientras Clovis tenía clavados, así como el resto, los ojos en el pobre camarero, quién era incapaz de levantar la cabeza. De la nada, apareció un hombre alto, con cara de muy pocos amigos, de contextura trabajada y por su pose, posiblemente militar, quién se abrió paso entre la gente y le susurró algo al oído del príncipe, quién como buen actor, trato de disimular su frustración, lo cual le indicaba a Suzaku, que en efecto algo estaba pasando. Acto seguido, Clovis sonrió y dijo con mucha alegría, falsa alegría, al parecer de Suzaku, qué la fiesta debía de continuar, qué era un _inpass_ de la juventud y había que brindar por el aquí y el ahora, e incitó a todos los presentes a elevar sus copas en un brindis.

Mientras la algarabía volvía a su estado normal, Suzaku se quedó viendo como Clovis intercambiaba frases mientras se perdía entre la multitud nuevamente, con el recién llegado.

Suzaku miró en dónde había estado el mesero protagonista del reciente altercado y se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido y al mirar a uno de los rincones lo vio allí de pie siendo regañado airadamente por uno de sus superiores, para el gozo de los presentes. Suzaku pedía internamente que no lanzasen por la borda al pobre camarero, que no tenía la culpa de nada o que no le golpearan, porqué por lo visto, era un chico menudo, a pesar de su altura, que no soportaría una bofetada de nadie. Pero, la vida no era generosa y el sonoro golpe que recibió el chico en el rostro por parte del que parecía ser el jefe de cocina, lo terminó lanzando al piso, lo cual era prueba suficiente de que los Britannian eran personas muy violentas y no soportaban errores. Dicha afirmación se vio respaldada por los aplausos de los invitados que presenciaban el acto.

Suzaku quería ayudar, pero ya había ayudado una vez y bueno, esté fue el resultado. Con lástima observó como el chico se levantaba con una mano en la mejilla y se perdía por una de las puertas que daban a los pasillos de salida del salón.

Suzaku, quién se había quedado mirando el lugar por donde el camarero había desaparecido, vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos, por una mano, que se posó en su hombro, cuando volteó a ver, era aquel militar de antes, el que había estado dándole malas noticias al príncipe Clovis. Quien se presentó a sí mismo como Jeremiah Gottwald, y le pedía acompañarlo a dónde se encontraba el príncipe.

Caminaron entre la multitud, que se seguía divirtiendo y hasta cierto punto, hasta podía decirse que habían olvidado por qué estaban allí. Llegaron a un lugar muy apartado del salón y obviamente mucho más brillante y decorado que los demás, en dónde se encontraba el príncipe, rodeado de un par de señoritas, que reían y coqueteaban mientras rozaban disimuladamente sus hombros contra el cuerpo del príncipe. Al ver llegar a Suzaku, Clovis hizo un ademán a las señoritas para que los dejaran solos, ellas sólo rieron y se fueron contorneando elegantemente sus abultados vestidos.

Una vez solos fue Clovis quien habló.

-Lord Kururugi, es un placer tenerlo aquí y conocerle en persona, pensaba que iba a declinar mi invitación. Su pueblo tiene muchas costumbres, hasta pensé en que quizás podría faltarles el respeto.- Y dicho eso, tomo una copa de _champagne_ , de una muy fina mesa continua y dio un sorbo con una exagerada elegancia.

Esté tipo parece el estereotipo del príncipe encantador de los cuentos de niños, no inflige nada de respeto, pensó Suzaku. Si mi padre pretendía saber los planes de Britannia para una invasión, pues con este tipo va a terminar llevándose los secretos de la _manicure_ perfecta, pero nada más.

Al parecer Suzaku había quedado mirando fijamente a Clovis, quién movía una de sus manos en frente de su cara en señal de llamar su atención. Menos mal que los pensamientos de Suzaku seguían siendo sólo pensamientos, porqué de no ser así, ya se veía a la deriva junto a Tôdô san y el camarero de antes flotando pegados a una tabla en medio del mar. Ah, Suzaku quería dejar de pensar en cosas que atenten contra la vida, además de hacer la nota mental de no permitir que Kaguya lo arrastrara a ver películas románticas, sobre cruceros que se hunden.

-Ehh...- Suzaku, no te estás viendo tan inteligente le gritaba su cerebro- Su majestad, disculpe, es qué estaba extasiado con las exquisitas decoraciones del salón. ¿Son obra suya?- Al menos los halagos siempre resultaban. Y tenía razón, porqué Clovis comenzó una perorata sobre algo de incrustaciones sobre incrustaciones sobre otras incrustaciones, de las cuales Suzaku no entendía nada, pero había zafado o eso pensaba el, hasta cuando Clovis cambió de tono, lo cual le advertía que debía poner atención.

-...Pero Lord Kururugi, no le llamé para hablar de mi buen gusto- Y Clovis no disimulaba su falta de modestia.- Le llamé para pedirle disculpas por la imagen que se le fue dada por uno de nuestros empleados, pero el chico en cuestión ya ha sido amonestado por su falta de respeto.- Claro, casi lo matan de una bofetada asesina.

-Príncipe Clovis, debo admitir, que fue mi culpa el incidente, me sabe mal que el pobre chico en cuestión haya sido castigado, era yo quién no advertía por dónde iban dirigidos mis pies, así que le estaría muy agradecido, que no se emprendiera ninguna otra acción disciplinaria. Los Japoneses somos personas de honor y esto mella mi honor.- ¡Ja! de algo le servía la diatriba infinita de su padre sobre el honor y la responsabilidad.

Clovis se veía asombrado y parecía sincero al respecto, mientras Jeremiah, quién había permanecido detrás del príncipe, no mostraba emoción alguna y miraba a Suzaku sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

-Lord Kururugi, que magnánimo de su parte, eso lo hace ser aún más encantador, espero, que las relaciones entre nuestros países sigan igual de bien que hasta el momento, porqué sería siempre un agrado el tenerlo en nuestras reuniones- No gracias pensaba Suzaku y menos si incluyen barcos.

-Sería un verdadero honor, su majestad y espero que sigamos en buenos términos, porqué me encanta el ambiente que es capaz su alteza de generar, como el de un gran hombre- Y Suzaku vio el brillo en el rostro de Clovis, quién al parecer se alimentaba de los halagos.

-Lord Kururugi, brindemos, por la prosperidad, por el mar, por la belleza y el encanto de una gran fiesta y que nuestros países jamás se desentiendan. ¡Salud!-

Y ambos alzaron sus copas y bebieron como si fueran amigos de toda una vida y reencarnaciones pasadas. Al menos Clovis lo hizo.

Ya cuando Suzaku se sintió en confianza, decidió preguntar algo que le estaba molestando hacía mucho rato.

-Su majestad, si me disculpa, podría hacerle una pregunta, quizás fuera de lugar-

-Adelante, Lord Kururugi, en post de nuestra amistad, pregunte lo que desee- Le animó Clovis, quién parecía un poco más feliz que antes.

-Verá, su majestad, tenía entendido qué esta celebración era en honor a su hermano el Príncipe... - ¡Oh no!, ¿Cuál era el nombre del príncipe?... era como un trabalenguas, cerebro no me hagas esto.

Pero Clovis, ante la pregunta inconclusa de Suzaku, no había prestado demasiada atención, ni al olvidado nombre de su hermano, sino más bien se veía un poco molesto, en realidad un borracho molesto y era Jeremiah, quien lucía nervioso, tratando de no mirar mucho a Suzaku, porqué con esa mirada, de seguro le saldrían un par de moretones luego.

Fue Clovis el que habló, ahora en un tono extrañamente cercano.

-Verá, Lord Kururugi, mi hermano es una persona muy reservada y no le agradan las reuniones sociales, y le traje aquí con la esperanza de que pudiera relajarse, pero él ha decidido que no quiere salir y yo aquí tengo a un centenar de personas que estaban expectantes de conocerle, pero el decidió no salir y bueno, espero que la bebida, y el ambiente disimulen la falta del invitado estrella...- La voz de Clovis se fundió en un susurro. Lo que le dejo en claro a Suzaku varias cosas. Primero, que Clovis estaba ebrio, porqué de estar sobrio, no hubiera dicho que el invitado de honor se había desaparecido, eso es poco elegante, segundo, que Clovis, era inútil, y el entre toda la familia imperial, había ido a meterse a un barco para conocer a un inútil, pero con un gusto exquisito, quizás tomara nota de la decoración y convenza a su padre de que remodelen y que hasta le pidan consejo a Clovis, bueno, eso según Suzaku, quién se había criado casi entre el bambú. Y para finalizar, que no iba a conocer al más importante estratega de la historia, porque dicho genio, haciendo gala de sus privilegios reales, decidió no asistir a ninguna maldita fiesta. Ya pudiera Suzaku haber hecho lo mismo.

-Su majestad, lo siento mucho si le incomodé, quizás su hermano está cansado de la batalla...-

-Qué va a estar cansado ese egoísta, siempre se sale con la suya, siempre...- Ahora parecía que Clovis iba a comenzar a sollozar. Si, estaba muy borracho y Suzaku estaba en compañía del borracho más poderoso de millas a la redonda.

-Su majestad- Ahora era el turno de Gottwald, de hablar- Por favor tranquilícese y disfrute la velada, que gracias a usted, está ha sido una noche maravillosa y usted sabe, siempre puede tomar cartas en el asunto, y que su majestad el príncipe Le...-

-¡No digas el nombre de ese mal agradecido!- Le espetó Clovis chillando teatralmente.

-Su majestad, su hermano va a comprender sus esfuerzos, pero usted debe demostrarle qué está bien, además Lord Kururugi, está presente ¿Recuerda?-

Clovis lo meditó un momento y le pareció que el tono de Jeremiah era un tanto condescendiente y manipulador. Aunque la verdad ante todo sea dicha, si era un tono manipulador y de eso Suzaku se daba mucha cuenta y por la misma razón, quería salir rápido de dónde se encontraba.

-Jeremiah- Se animó una vez más Clovis, ya un poco más sereno- Tienes toda la razón, no desperdiciaré esta hermosa velada, por los caprichos del adicto a la guerra, y Lord Kururugi, discúlpeme, no ha sido mi intención el molestarle, le invito a pasar una noche excelente y me dispenso nuevamente en nombre de mi hermano, quizás en otra ocasión se conozcan... No, sabe qué, mejor que no, porqué mi hermano sólo conoce gente para hacerle la guerra y destruirles, y Usted me cae bien.- Lo último le pareció a Suzaku, una revelación bastante poderosa y sentía que la borrachera de Clovis había hecho una pausa justamente para pronunciar esa última oración. Cosa que a Suzaku le provoco una extraña sensación la cuál le costó disimular. Quizás no debería encontrarse con el príncipe negro, sonaba a problemas.

\- Lord Kururugi, si nos dispensa a su majestad el príncipe Clovis y a mí, se lo agradecería, ya que como ve, su majestad, necesita un poco de descanso-

Y esa fue la última frase que le dedico Jeremiah Gottwald a Suzaku en todo el resto del viaje. Pero si algo dejó en claro, sin la necesidad de decirlo con palabras, era qué Suzaku no le caía demasiado bien. Y así vio como ambos hombres desaparecían por una salida lateral en completo sigilo sin que nadie notara su ausencia, cosa muy rara, ya qué Clovis era el anfitrión de la fiesta. Eso le indicaba a Suzaku que hasta Clovis, con las personas adecuadas cerca, podía ser peligroso.

Una vez sólo, buscó con la mirada a Tôdô san, quién lo estaba mirando fijamente, como un samurai bien entrenado, bueno, Tôdô san, era algo así como un samurai moderno muy bien entrenado.

Suzaku con un ademán relajado le indicó que no pasaba nada, y cuando notó que el hombre perdía el interés en él, tuvo una idea. No es que Suzaku Kururugi, fuera un ser muy brillante, pero momentos como esté eran los que más adelante le indicaban que era bueno confiar en su instinto. Y haciendo gala de su agilidad, se dirigió sorteando a los invitados hacía la salida por la cual rato atrás vio salir al desafortunado camarero. Iba a abandonar a Tôdô san, pero él podría soportarlo. Ahora debía buscar al camarero.

* * *

 **50 Minutos antes**

Lelouch comenzó a sonreír de manera descarada al darse cuenta de que su pequeña broma molestaría más de lo normal a Clovis, hasta pensó en no cometer aquel acto poco digno para alguien como él, pero qué podía hacer.

Era mejor pensar que Clovis lo había forzado.

Después de ubicar la muy disimulada y diminuta cámara que estaba oculta en la habitación, la cual era claramente idea de Jeremiah para tenerlo vigilado y que por su puesto, esperaba tal acto de su niñera personal.

Jeremiah se volvía predecidle después de tenerlo pegado día y noche.

Luego de ubicar la cámara, comprobó el tiempo desde que había despertado, el cuál no fue mayor a 10 minutos, y teniendo en cuenta que Jeremiah no había aparecido corriendo por la puerta, para ver cómo se encontraba, le indicaba sin lugar a dudas que no estaba siendo observado. -Perfecto- pensó.

Acto seguido se dirigió al baño y procuró dar la llave del agua caliente de la bañera al máximo durante algunos minutos, dejando la puerta del baño abierta, logrando que el vapor acumulado se diseminara rápidamente por la habitación. Haciendo que los espejos, se empañasen, o al menos perdieran el enfoque normal de si mismos, así como cualquier superficie reflectante, lo cual incluía el juguetito de Jeremiah. La distracción estaba lista. Ahora bastaba ver si realmente la puerta estaba cerrada, aunque lo dudaba bastante, teniendo en cuenta que era Clovis el dueño del crucero, era seguro, que él estuviera en una habitación alejada y con acceso restringido a cualquiera que no tuviera una orden explicita de entrar en el lugar y que para salir de allí necesariamente debía pasar por el salón donde Clovis seguramente armaría una gran escena cuando llegara y por su puesto Jeremiah estaría parado justo en la entrada del salón para esperarlo. Por ello debía pensar rápido, porqué la pequeña triquiñuela de empañar la cámara no duraría mucho ya qué el vapor ya se estaba disipando. Así que tentando su suerte, abrió la puerta, expectante de que algo ocurriera, pero no ocurrió. Tal como pensaba, el peligro en si estaba en el camino de salida. Cuando salió de la habitación y se vio enfrentado a un pasillo largo, con escasas puertas, sin dejar muchas posibilidades de escape, sólo se aventuró a seguir de largo y sondear el terreno por su propia mano, cosa que de ser una situación común, el jamás haría. Para eso tenía muchos soldados y a Jeremiah que hicieran la parte pesada del trabajo.

Luego de avanzar varios metros, casi de manera furtiva noto, que aún se sentía mareado, pero el efecto de las pastillas debería de haber desaparecido, lo cual se le hacía tremendamente intrigante, hasta que una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Con la idea en cuestión muy presente, siguió caminando de manera más segura, porqué si tenía razón, todo sería mucho más fácil y por sobretodo mucho más divertido.

Sucedía que Clovis lo había llevado a una de las secciones del barco que está al nivel del mar, lo cual le producía el leve mareo al no poder estabilizar su centro de gravedad. Pero eso también le indicaba que podría haber otras rutas de escape. Además como no darse cuenta antes, esté era el barco de Clovis, el cuál como mínimo debía de tener unos tres o más pisos y se quedaba corto, si de seguro tenía el porte de un transatlántico, como el Titanic, es decir sería absurdamente grande. Al parecer que habían hecho una película de aquel terrible suceso... pero él no estaba interesado en trasatlánticos que se hundían, aunque conociendo a Clovis, es probable que el nombre del barco en cuestión fuera: 'Clovistanic', lo cual más que gracioso era perturbador. Lelouch pensó que era mejor seguir caminando y no pensar en tonterías.

Llego hasta el final del pasillo, y se topó con una puerta doble, la abrió levemente y encontró un eran escaleras, que ascendían de manera elegante hacía un lugar mejor iluminado en comparación al que estaba. Eso comprobaba su teoría.

Después de cerrar la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, se dirigió a la única otra puerta que había en el pasillo, que no lucía como si condujese a alguna habitación extravagantemente adornada.

Dicha habitación, parecía estar dedicada al servicio de esa área del barco. Hurgó con la punta de los dedos entre las cosas que habían, entre las que se encontraban cambios de ropa de dormitorio y todo lo necesario para el aseo de los mismos. Pero había algo que estaba buscando con especial cuidado. Después de estar un par de minutos registrando cajas y alacenas, sintió un ruido en la parte más alejada de la habitación, se dirigió rápidamente y observó cómo desde una abertura del techo caían bolsas con ropa del servicio, que irían directo a la lavandería. ¡Bingo! justo lo que andaba buscando.

Si bien la idea de utilizar ropa que alguien más usó y más aún desechó, por cualquier motivo, el cuál no quería saber. Le parecía completamente terrible y poco digna, pero, era justamente eso lo que quería lograr haciéndolo, y por sobre todo para avergonzar a Clovis.

Luego de armarse de valor y rebuscar entre las prendas hasta encontrar algo de su tamaño, que no se viese muy usado, ni tuviese ninguna mancha de alguna dudosa procedencia, ni que oliese extraño, encontró un conjunto qué más o menos le iría bien, si es que, el concepto de ir bien, puede ser un poco basto, ya que, el decir, que la ropa le iba un 'poco' grande era un eufemismo de que parecía el modelo de alguna campaña contra los desórdenes alimenticios.

Pero de igual manera continuo con su plan, volvió a revolver un poco la ropa y encontró la pañoleta blanca que iba acompañada a todos los conjuntos, más un antifaz. Era claro que había sido Clovis el de la idea que la servidumbre se disfrazara, ya que, era algo innecesario y hasta melodramático, pero bueno, era Clovis y además no se iba a quejar, ya que sólo hacía que su plan fluyera de mejor manera.

Ya estaba listo, y quizás no muy dispuesto, pero debía seguir con su plan, aunque aún podía retractarse, pero eso lo dejaba a la merced de Clovis y su estilo rococó del terror y además de tener que mostrar su cara al público, cosa que le bajaría puntos en la escala de súper villano de oscura alma. Además, era mejor que la gente lo identificara con el rostro de sus propios miedos y no con uno en particular. Las ideas no tienen identidad, siempre se lo decía y le funcionaba.

Ahora a buscar una salida. Y que comience la función.

* * *

 **Quince minutos antes**

Si Lelouch pudiera retroceder el tiempo, de seguro lo haría, de hecho, si pudiera, cambiaria muchas cosas, pero en especial, retrocedería y le diría a su yo del pasado, ya fuera un pasado lejano o reciente; le diría: 'Eres un estúpido y deberías dejar de pensarte superior'. Pero Lelouch tenía muchos dotes y justamente ese era uno que no tenía. Siempre que algo fallaba en sus planes, era por pensar que sus planes eran más geniales de lo que parecían. Como ahora, ya que si pudiera volver al momento en el que escogió un estúpido disfraz de mesero versus el terrible atuendo rococó que Clovis le había preparado, posiblemente en este momento, estaría tomando jugos tropicales rodeados de personas que le estarían subiendo el ego hasta proporciones espaciales y bueno, esa hubiera sido una excelente decisión. Al carajo su idea de que nadie le viera el rostro, al carajo Clovis y Jeremiah, su integridad era más importante. ¡Maldita sea! Él es un príncipe imperial y no cualquiera, era el príncipe heredero, qué eso era aún peor, así que se estaba cuestionando en que momento de absurda genialidad se le ocurrió que aparecer donde Clovis disfrazado de mesero, sólo para verlo retorcerse y posiblemente desmayarse del puro trauma, era una buena idea.

Bueno su cerebro estaba un poco embotado y todo sea dicho, estaba visiblemente enojado y por sobretodo alentado por las ansias de venganza hacía su hermano y su guardia personal, por haberlo traicionado. Entonces al momento de urdir su '¡Oh! Maravilloso Plan', había dejado de lado un montón de consideraciones, como que el apodo de 'Brutannians', no era sólo un eufemismo sobre que les gustaba la violencia, no, para nada, era algo más simple, era que lisa y llanamente eran unos brutos, y unos muy desgraciados, y que el personal del barco, eran una especie de esclavos súper poderosos y eficientes, incapaces de cometer errores, a los cuales pareciera que les habían cosido la sonrisa al rostro, pero claro, como él era el príncipe, qué iba a saber este hecho.

Entonces cuando por fin logró llegar al segundo piso en dónde se encontraba el salón, sin que nadie lo viera, y cabe destacar que hizo cosas y anduvo en lugares, que no le confesará a nadie, ni a su almohada, porque no eran nada dignos, los cual además le tomo un tiempo significativamente largo, en comparación a simplemente haber subido las escaleras. No se esperaba encontrar con la sorpresa que se encontró y bueno, pensando de manera más espiritual, quizás el karma si existe y todo, y se hacía presente de maneras muy misteriosas.

Cansado, un poco golpeado y visiblemente mareado, había irrumpido en la elegante cocina del barco, vestido como un empleado más al que la ropa le iba grande. Una vez adentro, pensó en mezclarse con los empleados, y salir a aterrorizar a Clovis. Nuevamente la venganza lo alentaba hacía la estupidez, y se cuestionaría más tarde, si el solo hecho de lo nada digno y censurable viaje que había hecho hacía el segundo piso, no era acaso una señal. Púes no, lo paso por alto.

Después de su entrada, muy cuestionable por cierto, hacía la cocina, y de haberse colado de manera nada sigilosa entre quienes estaban trabajando, y de haber volteado un par de vasos, y otros utensilios. Cuando por fin veía la ansiada puerta doble que daba hacía el salón, se paró frente a él un tipo gigantesco, el cual pensó que sería un excelente componente para su batallón, ya que con semejante cuerpo, podía ser estratégicamente ventajoso. Eso si pudiera pedírselo en nombre de su propio rango y puesto, además si esas fueran circunstancias normales, pero no las eran.

El tipo en cuestión, al cual llamaban sumisa y obedientemente jefe, le cerró el paso y le dedico una de las miradas más perturbadoras que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver, de hecho ni su padre lo había mirado tan feo nunca y su padre tiene la fama de derretir acero con la mirada.

Luego de segundos, que parecían andar hacía atrás y de un entumecimiento, que lograba vagamente identificar como miedo, su ahora jefe, lo tomo de un brazo y lo arrastró literalmente a la mitad de la cocina. Lelouch hubiera objetado si no hubiese estado tan perplejo por la acción y por el giro que daba todo esto. Ah y por el mareo que lo hacía sentir, como en el interior de una juguera.

Después de un momento se convirtió en el centro de atracción de todos los presentes, parece que ese era el cometido de arrastrarlo hasta donde todos lo vieran. Iba a servir de ejemplo para algo. A Lelouch no le gustaban los ejemplos y menos los prácticos.

El jefe en cuestión alzo la voz, que cayó como un relámpago sobre todos diciendo:

-¡Ven a esta pequeña rata!, lo ven, es una burla para nosotros, porqué así como lo ven, tiene el descaro de no estar haciendo nada y le he pillado intentado colarse hacía el salón sin pretender hacer su trabajo. Véanle muy bien, porqué lo que a el le pase, será lo que le ocurra a quién ose tener este indecoroso comportamiento. Pero- y alzo una mano en el aire- Nosotros debemos entender que como toda raza superior, debemos predicar con el ejemplo de bondad hacía los menos afortunados. Entonces le daremos una nueva oportunidad a los ejemplos de la imperfección, porque nos recuerda que somos aún humanos y que es esto en lo que no debemos convertirnos-

Y todos bajaron la cabeza y siguieron trabajando, otorgando obediencia con su silencio. Lelouch, pensó en lo graciosa que sería la cara de todos si supieran quién era. ¡Ja!, se lanzarían por la borda y el primero sería el mastodonte esté que le tenía sujeto. De seguro ahora se estaban formando moretones en donde le tenía tomado el brazo. Pero sus pensamientos de autocomplacencia, que le alejaban de la realidad se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del mismo mastodonte que lo tenía tomado. Quién ahora le susurraba con una voz cargada de veneno - Mira pequeño y miserable mequetrefe, si una sola de tus acciones, es menos que perfecta, esta pequeña charla motivacional, te parecerá una clase del kínder en comparación a lo que haré contigo-

Y luego de soltarle le entrego una bandeja cargada de bocadillos y por lo demás muy pesada, para que fuera a servirles a los invitados de la fiesta. De su fiesta a la cual había desistido de presentarse, sólo porqué... ah, maldición, porqué era un tonto.

Salió hacía el salón y los observó a todos, parecía un poco irreal, ya que él jamás asistía a fiestas, aunque si era invitado. Siempre declinaba ir, le parecía un ejercicio esnobista que, de seguro le bajaría el coeficiente intelectual.

Se lamentó de no haber ido aunque fuera a una, al menos sabría cómo comportarse.

Comenzó a avanzar con una timidez que desconocía, ya hasta se estaba olvidando de Clovis, puesto que jamás en su vida le habían pasado las cosas que le habían pasado en menos de una hora atrás.

Desencajado como estaba tomo valor y comenzó a buscar a Clovis con la mirada, si de todas maneras tanto esfuerzo debía de tener una buena recompensa. Pero de pronto, se hayo sentado en el piso con la sensación de haberse dado de frente con una pared. Cuando se hubo dado cuenta de lo que pasó, ya no había nada que hacer, estaba todo el contenido de la bandeja sobre la alfombra y sobre su ropa y todos estaban mirándole. La pared en cuestión era en realidad un chico de origen asiático, por la forma de sus facciones, que lo miraba con mucha vergüenza y arrepentimiento. Era lo que le faltaba entre todas las personas del salón, se fueron a chocar justamente los dos que estaban más distraídos. Comenzó a recoger lo más rápido que pudo la comida, y es decir que la recogía de manera lenta y torpe. Si alguien lo viera desde afuera dirían que estaba nervioso, pero la verdad, es que en su vida había tomado algo más pesado que una taza de té. Si ni armas sabía utilizar, ese era trabajo de Jeremiah.

El chico asiático, lo miraba ya agachado junto a él, se leía culpabilidad en su rostro, -Ja- comenzó a mascullar Lelouch por lo bajo, ya podría haberse fijado. Luego escucho como le pedía disculpas, y de igual maneras y de mala gana devolvió dichas disculpas. Como si eso arreglara algo.

De repente escucho una voz que conocía demasiado, era Clovis, quién preguntaba qué había pasado.

Si lo veía ahora su plan se iría a la basura, entonces bajo aún más la cabeza, a pesar de ir con antifaz y una pañoleta que le cubría el cabello. Luego noto como Clovis se acercaba más, de hecho podía ver sus botas. Estaba acabado seguro, no solo Clovis se espantaría, si no que todos se enterarían que el príncipe negro, el protagonista de las pesadillas de los niños, estaba de rodillas recogiendo comida del suelo y más aún de camarero, su fama se iría al carajo, además nadie y menos el mismo se lo perdonarían. Esto iba de mal en peor.

Cuando pensó que todo iba a terminar ahí, como una mala película de comedia, vio por el rabillo del ojo, otros zapatos conocidos, era Jeremiah. Bien, su vida seguía en picada. Pero luego escucho como Clovis decía algo sobre la juventud y animaba a todos a beber. Esto lo desconcertó primeramente. Para alguien como Clovis, que amaba la perfección y la belleza el pasar tan lisonjeramente por alto una falta como esta era muy raro y que Jeremiah no hubiera reparado en él, lo era aún más. Cuando de pronto, como un rayo de luz en medio de las tinieblas, le otorgaba la verdad de lo ocurrido. Jeremiah se había percatado de su ausencia y en consecuencia, había informado a Clovis, ambos, de seguro estaban consternados, por no saber dónde estaba, no repararon en un mísero camarero.

Cuando la multitud se hubo disipado, ya había recogido el contenido de la bandeja y lo había depositado nuevamente en la misma, cuando de repente sintió que alguien le quitaba la bandeja de las manos y con un movimiento duro, le tomaban por el cuello de la camisa del traje y lo arrastraban hacía algún lugar, sin ningún miramiento hacía su evidente falta de aire. -¿Ahora qué?-, logró formular su cerebro.

Una vez pudo tomar aire nuevamente, pensó con amargura que era una manera nada digna de morir y que el karma si existía y venía a cobrárselas por todos los países que había conquistado y de los adultos de los que se había burlado sin siquiera dar la cara. Pero no, todo se detuvo, se encontró parado en un lugar alejado del centro del salón al lado de la mesa de los postres. La persona que lo había arrastrado tan majestuosamente hasta allí era claramente su jefe y entre la neblina confusa del viaje recordó lo que se le había dicho, o al menos el concepto de 'Si metes la pata te vas a joder de lo lindo'. O bueno, eso era en resumen lo que le iba a ocurrir. Trago saliva. Era la primera vez en su vida que tragaba saliva, estaba teniendo muchas primeras veces en este momento y no le estaba gustando ninguna.

Parecía que estaba en presencia de un troll, como en los cuentos que le leía a Nunnally y Euphy. No estaba registrando nada de lo que el hombre decía, era el método de defensa más básico que había, sólo lo veía grande e imponente mover los brazos y bufar de ira con la cara enrojecida y con cada momento que pasaba y con cada palabra que escupía más rojo se ponía -Ah- pensó. -Es porque no le estoy prestando atención, pero puede que sea porque casi me ahogo. Si eso debe ser. Eres un genio su majestad, este tipo te va a matar y tu parado como si fueras un simple mortal- Frunció el ceño, debía hacer algo, entonces abrió la boca sin realmente saber que decir, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, para eso era seguramente la persona más inteligente en millas a la redonda, algo se le iba a ocurrir.

Pero para describir lo que ocurrió es mejor primero aclarar, que Lelouch y su enorme inteligencia, aprendieron que la fuerza y agilidad eran componentes muy necesarios y poderosos en cualquier ámbito de la vida y que Jeremiah, a pesar de su traición, merecía un aumento de sueldo y más agradecimientos de los que le daba o de partida, debería comenzar a darle los agradecimientos que merecía. Jeremiah lloraría ante tal acto, y Lelouch aprendería una lección de compañerismo, pero volviendo a lo que nos atañe, las cosas pasaron así.

Ante la furibunda cara de su jefe y los aspavientos que estaba dando, Lelouch abrió la boca para protestar algo que aún no sabía que era, pero se iba a defender, como sabía defenderse, hablando. O al menos confundiría al tipo, pero no pasó, en cuanto su boca se abrió para formar una silaba de una palabra, sintió como su mundo comenzaba a girar. Primero, no sintió nada, luego se dio cuenta que ya no estaba de pie, luego sintió la alfombra bajo sus manos, y su muy veloz cerebro le indico que estaba nuevamente en el piso y luego, bueno, como príncipe que era jamás había sido regañado y menos golpeado, además, ¿Quién lo haría?, su padre al que jamás veía, sus hermanos, quienes lo trataban como una muñequita de porcelana, Jeremiah quién casi lloraba cuando le daba jaqueca. No, nadie nunca jamás lo había golpeado y ahora volvía a ocurrir una de las tantas primeras cosas que jamás le habían ocurrido. Su jefe el troll, le había asestado una bofetada tan potente, que lo había arrojado al piso ante los aplausos de los invitados, y ahora su mandíbula, le estaba diciendo que comer sería una tarea entretenida más adelante, eso y el sabor metálico que sentía invadir su paladar. Sólo atino ante el abrumante dolor que sentía, a tocarse el lado del rostro que había sido afectado para comprobar que su piel quemaba y que no la estaba sintiendo del todo y que un par de lágrimas se habían formado en sus ojos. Era dolor puro el que estaba sintiendo y lamentablemente su cerebro lo estaba registrando magistralmente.

Entonces se percató que ahora todos aplaudían y reían ante su castigo y bueno sí; su país estaba lleno de brutos amantes de la violencia, su país y los demás países aliados.

Como pudo se puso de pie y sus piernas tenían un leve temblor, no es que sintiera miedo, pero esto era demasiado en demasiados sentidos. El antifaz que tenía puesto ahora estaba chueco, al menos la pañoleta seguía en su lugar, se arregló y recolocó el antifaz y trato de salvar la poca dignidad que le iba quedando y tratar de salir completo de todo este plan estúpido que había urdido basado en una infantil venganza. Acaso era incapaz de recordar que sus enemigos justamente caían por culpa de estos sentimientos tan abstractos y poco dignos. Bueno, pues no lo recordó.

Estaba parado a la espera de que su jefe siguiera usándolo de saco de boxeo, porque su cerebro sólo servía para registrar dolor y no pensar en nada más. Pero en realidad no pasó nada, el tipo furioso le grito que estaba despedido y que se esfumara, además que si apreciaba su vida, no se apareciera delante de él ni de nadie hasta llegar a tierra, es decir acababa de ser exiliado de un barco, o sea que si él hubiera sido un siervo normal al servicio de la realeza no le quedaba de otra que pasar frío y hambre hasta que el barco en cuestión llegara a tierra, eso considerando que no fuese un viaje muy largo, porque si ese era el caso, el frío y hambre serían sin duda alguna una manera nada bonita de morir, sobretodo sabiendo que los demás comían de manera generosa, eso o esperar a morir a golpes. Nuevamente podía darse cuenta de lo terribles que eran todos, unos brutos desgraciados.

Aún con la mano en su ardiente mejilla, decidió tomar el consejo que se le daba y salir de ese lugar, antes que todo se pusiera aún peor, como que Clovis se diera cuenta y comenzara a chillar, que Jeremiah saliera espada en mano convirtiendo en sashimi al jefe de cocina y todo el salón fuera testigo de cómo inexplicablemente el Príncipe más temido del imperio, andaba sirviendo a sus invitados, además de ser golpeado y humillado en una fiesta que justamente era en su honor.

Después de salir por la puerta que tenía más cercana, comenzó a caminar en busca de algún lugar en dónde poder tranquilizarse y pensar bien las cosas, ya que no podía volver a su habitación, sin pasar inadvertido, ahora sólo quería sentarse y pensar en que tan tonto podía llegar a ser.

Luego de caminar unos minutos, sintió el aire nocturno, y el suave e inesperado alivio que eso le provocaba sobre la piel, se condujo por un pasillo nada glamoroso, de seguro también era de servicio, pero no le importó.

* * *

 **Ahora, cubierta auxiliar del barco.**

Cuando por fin logró salir, las estrellas le parecían un grato manto perpetuo. Nunca se paraba a mirar el cielo, es que siempre estaba tan ocupado urdiendo planes y últimamente sintiéndose derrotado y aburrido, que no había tenido ganas de hacer nada importante. Estaba gastando demasiado tiempo en hacer nada y sentir pena de su situación, quizás debería hacerle caso a sus hermanos y comenzar a vivir una vida más normal, dentro de su posición de eterna anormalidad. Aunque tener que lidiar con eso podría ser un buen proyecto.

Se había sentado en unas escaleras de servicio y había estado pensando en el pasado y en cómo había llegado a este momento.

Y se mantuvo así, simplemente sentado en las escaleras mirando el cielo y comparándolo con cuadros de pintores de trágicas vidas(4), mientras lentamente recobrara un poco del sentido que se había diluido en la última hora.

Luego recordó que llevaba consigo algo. Algo que siempre sacaba de sus casillas a Jeremiah, pero que ahora le parecía el remedio perfecto a toda esta estrambótica situación.

De sus bolsillos extrajo una cajetilla de cigarrillos algo doblada, con la esperanza de alguno de ellos siguiera intacto, y en efecto unos cuantos estaban rotos, pero varios aún cumplirían su función.

Sacó uno de ellos, que estaba doblado por el centro y rió por lo bajo -Se parece a mí yo actual, maltrecho, por dentro y por fuera, pero aún utilizable- Y lo encendió aún con las manos temblorosas.

Dio una pequeña bocanada al cigarrillo sintiendo su esencia pasar por su cuerpo. Siempre le relajaba hacer esto, a pesar de saber lo dañino que era para su salud, le gustaba saber que estaba yendo contra todo lo que se supone había sido educado. Y el recordar la cara de Jeremiah al ser descubierto la primera vez, valía la lenta muerte que esto le proporcionaban, era una pequeña e inútil afrenta contra lo extraño que se volvía su mundo a medida que iba creciendo.

Así se quedó unos instantes viendo el humo disolverse con la brisa salada que recorría su cuerpo y lo hacía temblar. Cuando sintió unos pasos detrás de él y una figura alta aparecía entre las sombras. La verdad todo el asunto anterior lo tenía lo suficientemente cansado, como para no darse cuenta a tiempo de que había alguien cerca, por lo cual sólo esperó a quién sea que fuere que estuviese allí simplemente lo descubriera.

Pero para su sorpresa quién apareció entre las sombras era aquel chico asiático con el que había chocado en el salón. Al parecer lo había seguido hasta aquí. Ahora tenía uno de los invitados acosándole, ¿Qué más podía ocurrirle?, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa y lo miro de manera directa, para que el desconocido al menos dijera qué era lo que quería de él.

-Hola- Saludo el chico, con un aire inocente y avergonzado.

-Hola- Respondió Lelouch, enarcando una ceja, esto, era muy raro.

-Hmm. ¿Me puedo sentar contigo?- Pregunto agachando la mirada. Lelouch sin decir una palabra, simplemente se corrió hacía un lado de la escalera dándole a entender que hiciera lo que quisiera.

-Hmm- volvió a interrumpir, mientras se sentaba y quedaba hombro con hombro al lado de Lelouch mientras sentía su fría piel a través de la delgada chaqueta de su traje.- Verás, yo... Mira, puedes ser informal si quieres, yo sólo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido, y también quería saber si estabas bien, es que bueno, adentro no te veías tan bien...- Luego hizo una mueca.

Lelouch no dijo nada, tampoco lo miró, esto era raro, aunque no tenía ninguna clase de temor en torno al desconocido que ahora le pedía disculpas, de hecho, le infundía una extraña sensación de calma, casi con ganas de jugarle alguna broma, o algo, era como si fuese alguien que conocía de toda la vida, jamás se había sentido cercano a nadie, ni a su propia familia, ni siquiera a Nunnally, quién era su adoración. No, está sensación era diferente, era cálida.

Mientras el silencio reinaba, la pregunta no formulada sobre cómo se encontraba no había sido resuelta. ¿Cómo se encontraba?, No se lo había cuestionado realmente. Fuera de todo lo ocurrido recientemente, la verdad es que apelando a una sinceridad desconocida, era capaz de darse cuenta de que no estaba bien, y se sentía absurdamente vulnerable, e incapaz de resolver nada en torno a si mismo, parecía que se había defraudado y recién podía verlo realmente, pero aun así tuvo la necesidad de contestar, porqué el tono de voz del extraño era suplicante y le demandaba una respuesta.

-Púes, me ha ido mejor o al menos eso creo- Y fue extraño, era la primera vez que era tan sincero sobre algo. Además le dedico una mirada de soslayo al muchacho, quién lo miraba con un aire preocupado.

-A mí también, de hecho no quería estar aquí, los barcos me marean- Y se abrazó a si mismo cerrando los ojos.

A Lelouch cada vez más le agradaba más el desconocido, era demasiado desinteresado e ingenuo para ser una amenaza, además nadie sabía quién era él y si lo hubiera querido atacar, lo podría haber hecho sin siquiera tener la necesidad de intercambiar palabras y bueno, si en realidad era alguien peligroso, estaba bastante mal entrenado. Era eso o era un genio y cubría sus intenciones de manera magistral.

-A mí...- Y se extrañó al verse hablando con un desconocido de sí mismo. -... tampoco me agradan los barcos, de hecho las personas tampoco están en la lista de cosas que me gusten y menos los golpes, pero ya ves, he tenido mucho de eso esta noche- Y termino estirándose hacia atrás esbozando una sonrisa que no sabía que tenía.

El desconocido también esbozo una gran sonrisa, para luego mirarle detenidamente.

-Oye, tu ¿Me darías uno de esos?- dijo refiriéndose al cigarrillo que tenía Lelouch entre los labios.

Con una cercanía casi improbable, le ofreció la maltrecha cajetilla, junto al mechero de plástico. El muchacho se apresuró a sacar uno de los cigarrillos menos estropeados y con avidez lo prendió ahuecando las manos, para que la llama no se apagase por culpa de la fría brisa que corría por la cubierta. Una vez hecha la tarea, le devolvió a Lelouch ambas cosas y dio una gran bocanada al doblado cigarrillo, como si fuera un aliento de vida.

-Hacía tiempo, que no fumaba, es una sensación rara, pero reconfortante- Dijo más hacía la nada, que para Lelouch.

-Sí, se siente liberador, mortalmente liberador-

-Eres de esas personas que fuman con culpa-

-Tú eres una de esas personas que piden cigarrillos a desconocidos y les dan un sermón-

Y el muchacho lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, para luego echarse a reír alegremente.

-Lo siento, no quería parecer descortés.- Hizo una pausa para mirar hacia el frente en dónde sólo se podía ver la oscuridad del océano -Es que a menudo hacemos cosas que no queremos hacer, esto es como una de esas cosas, no tenemos ni la edad suficiente apuesto, pero igualmente lo intentamos, como si fuésemos héroes anónimos de batallas invisibles...- Y su risa y alegría desaparecieron.

-Tienes razón, muchas veces hacemos cosas que no queremos o que nos hacen mal, pensando que están bien, o quizás estén bien para todo el resto, pero no para nosotros- Lelouch, sentía que su corazón galopaba en su pecho, había descubierto algo que no quería descubrir. Se sentía horrible, pero tremendamente tranquilo.

Y se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, sólo las olas podían sentirse chocando contra el barco y ambos cigarrillos lucían como solitarias luciérnagas perdidas en la noche. Pero era un silencio conciliador, no había nada de malo en ello.

De repente un sonido de vibración perturbó la calma auto implantada.

-Es mi celular, disculpa-

-Por mi está bien- Respondió Lelouch, mientras pensaba en lo genial que sería si hubiera llevado consigo su propio celular para llamar a Jeremiah.

El muchacho había tenido una breve conversación con alguien y había terminado poniendo mala cara.

-¿Alguien importante?- Se aventuró a preguntar Lelouch.

-Si- Contesto el chico de manera derrotada- Era mi... tutor, que quería saber dónde estaba y que volviera de donde fuera que me hubiese metido, lo siento, creo que me tengo que ir- Dijo finalmente con un aire desolado.

-Está bien, además no es bueno que pierdas tu tiempo por aquí con un exiliado camarero-

-Pero, contigo me he sentido mejor que con los otros, quizás no soy tan fino, como para asistir a este tipo de fiestas-

-También me la he pasado bien, fue un momento breve...- Y Lelouch recordó de pronto que no había reparado en preguntar el nombre al desconocido, con quién había tenido un momento un tanto íntimo, casi de amistad, pero es que Lelouch no se podía permitir ningún amigo- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Y el sonido de las olas se hacían tremendamente ensordecedoras de pronto. O quizás era su espíritu que le rogaba de repente que no dejara pasar este momento.

-¡Oh, mi nombre!, cierto- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y apagaba el cigarrillo y se sacudía el traje - Me llamo Suzaku, Suzaku Kururugi y ha sido un gusto- Mientras la brisa le azotaba el rostro y mostraba una sonrisa esplendida y sincera, como si de verdad estuviera feliz del pequeño encuentro.

De repente nuevamente la vibración lo interrumpía, saco el celular de su chaqueta y lo miro un tanto molesto.

-Me tengo que ir, si necesitas algo búscame, me quedo... mnh no sé en qué cuarto me quedo, pero si me encuentras, haré lo que pueda por ti- Y esto último lo dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta hacía el pasillo por dónde había llegado, haciendo adiós con la mano.-

-Está bien Suzaku Kururugi- Dijo alzando la voz para que le escuchara y las palabras parecían raras en su boca, mientras con su mano libre devolvía el gesto.

Pero Suzaku de repente se había quedado parado a mitad del camino y volteándose juntó ambas manos en torno a su boca y gritó:

-¡No sé tu nombre!- Mientras la brisa marina se volvía más indómita y les empapaba el rostro a ambos, haciendo más difícil la llegada de las palabras.

Lelouch impulsado por una fuerza ajena, se levantó de donde estaba e imitando a Suzaku, puso ambas manos alrededor de su boca para amplificar el sonido y contestó:

-¡Me llamo Lelouch...!-

Suzaku sonrió de nuevo, y creyó que conocía de algo ese nombre, pero no podía recordarlo, pero antes de marcharse agrego.

-¡Ese es un nombre estupendo!-

-¡Gracias Suzaku Kururugi! ¡Pero no me alabes, aún me debes un cigarrillo, recuérdalo!-

Suzaku rió nuevamente y vio también reír a Lelouch.

-¡Entonces cuando nos veamos de nuevo te lo devolveré! ¡Así que esto es una promesa!-

Y dicho eso, volvió sobre sus pasos y se perdió en el largo pasillo.

Lelouch aún con la las manos levantadas, pero esta vez a la altura de su pecho, las junto como protegiendo algo y pensó que quizás así se sentía el deseo de que una promesa se cumpliera.

Luego se sentó y comenzó a pensar como contactar a Jeremiah sin que a este le diera un infarto.

Fin.

* * *

 **Omake**

Lelouch había salido medianamente indemne de toda la situación, Jeremiah no se disculpó por raptarlo, y a Lelouch le pareció justo. Clovis amenazó con contarle a todos lo que había ocurrido, pero luego terminó llorando y consultando en Internet y llamando a especialistas para saber cuáles eran las mejores maneras de que una contusión como la que tenía Lelouch en el rostro no dejase huella.

El crucero había sido un éxito, teniendo en cuenta que Lelouch finalmente jamás apareció, pero Clovis se las arregló muy bien disimulando el hecho, mintiendo sobre qué había ocurrido algo que tenía muy ocupado a su hermano, dejando a todos contentos de cooperar con molestar al gran Príncipe Negro.

Jeremiah no se había apartado de Lelouch una vez reunidos y el enojo inicial le había durado el no despreciable record de 10 minutos completos. El más alto hasta la fecha. Para luego descargar su furia hacía cosas inanimadas, para luego finalmente unirse a la búsqueda de Clovis, para impedir las posibles aunque poco probables secuelas de la contusión de Lelouch. Entre los especialistas consultados incluyeron hasta psicólogos.

El jefe de cocina por su parte, había sido reprendido duramente por su actuar frente a los invitados y enviado a un curso de manejo de la ira. Además de ser acechado por Jeremiah con intenciones asesinas.

 **Britannia, Villa Imperial de Aries**

 **Ahora**

Había pasado una semana del incidente y del golpe sólo quedaba un recuerdo doloroso, cuando sin darse cuenta se quedaba dormido apoyado en ese lado de su rostro, pero todo había vuelto a la pasmosa calma habitual, cuando de pronto Clovis se hizo presente en el Palacio de la Villa Imperial de Aries, nuevamente sin anunciarse e irrumpiendo en la biblioteca en dónde se encontraba plácidamente Lelouch jugando un partido de ajedrez consigo mismo, mientras Jeremiah deambulaba cerca.

-¡Hermanito querido!- Chilló, haciendo el intento de lanzarse sobre él, pero la mirada poco amigable de Lelouch lo detuvo, para luego mejor simplemente sentarse en frente, en el lugar que ocuparía el supuesto contendiente del partido de ajedrez de Lelouch.

-Clovis, creo que te dije que no me gustan las visitas sin anunciar- Y devolvió toda su atención al tablero que tenía delante.

-Pero está es una buena noticia, mira- Dijo apuntando un fajo de hojas que sostenía en una de sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- Le espeto y miro a Jeremiah de soslayo, quién se encogía de hombros en señal de que esta vez no tenía nada que ver.

-Oh, Lelouch no seas así, Jeremiah no sabe nada de esto. Esto es obra mía con Schneizel- Y Clovis se veía realmente entusiasmado al respecto.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- Dijo horrorizado, mientras le arrebataba de las manos los dichosos papeles. Había pronunciado la palabra mágica 'Schneizel' - Clovis... esto... Clovis, esto es una maldita broma, no, no lo acepto- Y le dedico una mirada totalmente estupefacta, la cual atrajo la atención de Jeremiah quién era ahora quien tenía los papeles entre las manos y los hojeaba rápidamente. Un velo pálido se cernía sobre el rostro del militar, mientras sólo atinaba a susurrar una exclamación de asombro y miedo.

-Púes así como lo has leído Lelouch- Y ahora era Clovis quién lucía triunfal y radiante- Desde el próximo semestre irás a la escuela-.

Lelouch se quería morir. Literalmente.

 **Japón**

Después de la reciente incursión social de Suzaku, su padre y el consejo, se habían mostrado más preocupados que calmados por la manera en la que los Britannian se manejaban. Y la verdad nadie le creía mucho al joven heredero eso de que el Príncipe Clovis era de todo menos una amenaza, de hecho, todo lo acontecido les parecía de lo más sospechoso, lo cual a Suzaku le parecía de viejos paranoicos, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

Y todo se puso peor cuando informó que el Príncipe Negro no había aparecido en la fiesta, ya que su padre y hasta Tôdô san pensaban que era una estrategia para ver hasta qué grado de poder tenían sobre los herederos del mundo libre. Es decir, y estas fueron palabras del mismo Genbu Kururugi:

-Ellos fueron capaces de reunir al futuro del mundo en un sólo lugar y luego desairarlos como si fueran basura, esa es claramente una afrenta y tú Suzaku, deberías haber sido el primero en notarla- Y lo había mirado mal durante todo el resto de la sesión informativa.

Después de eso Suzaku había sido duramente regañado por su comportamiento 'poco digno' y su padre le había soltado nuevamente el discurso sobre la lealtad, las costumbres y el honor, además de la importancia de Japón y que de él dependían las vidas de sus habitantes en un futuro más próximo que lejano.

Había pasado una semana y había estado todo tranquilo, Suzaku se encontraba felizmente entrenando en las inmediaciones del templo Kururugi, pensando en cosas de poca importancia, cuando había sido llamado al despacho de su padre, de manera urgente, lo cual ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad de cambiarse de vestimenta.

Una vez allí, se encontró con su padre y su rostro se veía preocupantemente alerta y con una alegría poco usual, que puso muy nervioso a Suzaku.

-Suzaku, siéntate por favor- Y le indicó una de las sillas frente a su escritorio. Una vez sentado Suzaku, quién no había dicho ni media palabra. Continuó.

-Suzaku, la hora en la que puedas servir verdaderamente a Japón ha llegado- Y Suzaku tragó saliva con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario, hijo mío?- Suzaku, sólo pudo asentir, pero en el fondo no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Toma- Y le entregó una carpeta con unos papeles, que Suzaku comenzó a hojear aún sin entender muy bien- Desde el próximo semestre escolar irás a la escuela... En Britannia-

Y si a Suzaku le hubieran dicho que un asteroide se acercaba a la tierra y todos iban a morir o que Tôdô san practicaba ballet lo hubiese aceptado mucho más rápido de lo que estaba aceptando lo que le decía su padre.

-Pero Suzaku- Y la voz de su padre se volvía peligrosamente amable -No te preocupes, asistirás a la misma escuela a la que asiste la realeza-

Y Suzaku pensó que esto iba a ser peor que tener que aguantar al Príncipe Clovis borracho. Mucho peor.

 **Fin del Omake**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

(1) La anagnórisis (del griego antiguo ἀναγνώρισις, «reconocimiento») es un recurso narrativo que consiste en el descubrimiento por parte de un personaje de datos esenciales sobre su identidad, sus seres queridos o su entorno, ocultos para él hasta ese momento. La revelación altera la conducta del personaje y lo obliga a hacerse una idea más exacta de sí mismo y de lo que le rodea.  
Fuente: Wikipedia

(2) Jackson Pollock, fue un influyente pintor estadounidense y una importante figura en el movimiento del expresionismo abstracto. Era reconocido por su estilo único de salpicar pintura.

Fuente: Wikipedia

(3) Vértigo postural benigno: Es el tipo más común de vértigo, la sensación que uno está girando o que todo le está dando vueltas. Puede ocurrir cuando uno mueve la cabeza en una posición determinada.

Fuente: MedlinePlus

(4) Aquí nuevamente Lelouch, hace alusión a Pollock, hablando de las estrellas y la semejanza con alguna de sus obras. Esto debido a que Pollock tuvo una vida bastante miserable y llena de penurias, sobretodo por su alcoholismo, para luego morir muy joven en un accidente automovilístico, por conducir ebrio. Muchas de sus obras están en museos importantes. Incluidos el Smithsoniano de ciencias.

Notas Finales:

Heme aquí nuevamente, con un Oneshot, no soy una persona muy fanática de los Oneshot, pero tenía unas ganas terribles de escribir esto. Así que pensé: ¿Por qué no?, si total a quién le puedes hacer daño. Y bueno aquí esta el resultado. Y creo que si puede causar daño. Pero la felicidad de escribir no me la quita nadie.

Agradecimientos a BlackSolaris, mi beta, quién hace leíble mi pésima prosa. Mil puntos para ti BlackSolaris. También para otra personita especial, quien también leyó esta idea loca y me dijo que estaba entretenido, y espero ahora que lea el resultado monstruoso de animarme a hacer tonterías. Y en especial a quienes leen, dejen o no un review, sólo deseo entretenerles un rato y que quizás les guste tanto como a mi.

SpaceSonic.


End file.
